originalityfandomcom-20200214-history
2014: A Movie
2014: A Movie is the first and only movie of the series 2013. Though it is not considered part of the episodes, it follows the same story and is set only minutes after the season 5 finale. Synopsis Fabian, P.T., Cris and Josh must fight their most powerful enemies in order to save themselves and their world. Plot Only minutes after the end of the episode "Venedict Strikes Back", an enormous space ship starts abducting all animals in its path. Fabian, P.T., Josh and Venedict try to escape but they are finally captured as well. Inside the ship, a world of wonders happens to be. Our heroes soon find out that they ship they are in, though gigantic, it's far from being the only one. There, as they see their planet getting smaller, they are attacked by coyots, until interrupted by chrached guardians. They soon are transported to Pluto, where all Earthlings are told that the Plutonians had chosen the sixteen most powerful beings on Earth, and they will make them fight in the Infiniarena to death in order to know who is the most powerful being, who will fight the Pluto Master, and old and seemingly weak Plutonian. If they don't follow orders, Earth will get destroyed completely and they'll get thrown into space. The first fight is chosen to be between the biggest being ever (Tasha) and the most hated of all (Cris a.k.a Laggo). By using tricks, cheap moves and strategy, Cris easily defeats and kills Tasha, surprising all, and revealing to P.T. and Josh (who didn't know) that Cris has become evil. The fights start becoming more intense, with Randy defeating Susan, P.T. barely defeating Jenmy, Josh defeating Anne (by tricking her into hitting herself to death), Fabian defeating Myle, Dorun defeating Rose, Marly defeating Kerry and Venedict finishing up Marvileon. In this last fight, it is revealed that Marvileon, leader of the fizh, isn't really an Earthling, but the last of a species of creatures from the planet Vanduul. She could have defeated easily and rapidly Venedict, but decided to give up because she had lied too many creatures and she had gotten gilded. With the eight remaining fighters (Fabian, P.T., Josh, Cris, Randy, Venedict, Dorun and Marly) going to rest zones in the planet, Fabian decides to escape momentarily and investigate how the chracheds knew that much of them. It turns out that the Cockroachesimonctergonnes were spies and the decendants of the chracheds (which esplains all their cameos). Also, Fabian learns that the Pluto Master is actually the last rider of Malandrods, a huge animal undefeatable by anyone and that all is set up to amuse the revolutionists and avoid internal conflicts. Fabian tells this to the others, telling them that unless all animals team up, the Earth was doomed. Cris sees this as a way to conquer Pluto and joins. As the next fight starts (Randy and Dorun), they on purpose made the fight last several hours, boring everyone and allowing Fabian and the others to escape. As Dorum tries to betray Randy, he kills her in a killing for passion, blowing up the plan. The Earth seems doomed and Josh sees as all animals, now caged, start fighting and arguing. Josh give a speech telling them that if they don't work together they'll all die. They all join forces, get free and stop the laser from shooting. As this happen several ships start attacking the Earthlings to the point that they are outnumbered. P.T. and Venedict capture one ship and decide to use to bring more animals to the battle. They soon capture more ships and bringing more until the number of Earthlings passes from thousands to billions. With the confusion Fabian gets to switch the laser into self-shot, which will destroy the world within 24 hours. He then gives the sign for all animals to retrieve. When only three hours are left, the Plutonian troops are annihilated and only the seven finalists are left, their ship is destroyed by the Pluto Master, stating that if he is going down so will then. The Malandrod beats and nearly kills the finalists, until the Cockroachesimonctergonnes are seen with a ship, knocking the Malandrod and decided to transport the heroes back. However, their ship is caught and nearly destroyed by the Pluto Master. Knowing what must be done, Fabian tells the other that he also figured out the mutations in humans could be condensed and shot in a long and devastated beam. He and P.T. sacrifice themselves to knock the beast out. However, the beast still doesn't go down. So, Cris decides to sacrifice himself too, after sending Laggo back to the underworld for being a traitor, allowing the ship to leave right before the planet is completely destroyed. The ship goes away to Earth. Death appears, asking Fabian, Cris and P.T. to follow it, and the movie ends. Characters Major *Fabian T. Thomson *P.T. Scare *Cris Marcos *Laggo *Josh *Randy *Venedict *Chrached **Pluto Master **Malandrods *Cockroachesimonctergonnes Minor *Abyssal Fish *Aglo *Batax *Cameul *Chameleontius *Chickencorz *Copyrrot *Coyots *Cybeaver *Death *Elephex *Equums *Fizh *Hedgestars *Hitcrab *Hyenax *Lag-tars *Leck *Lifelouse *Lost Souls *Martil *Megabeetle *Millionpede *Paramol *Pigmax *Plasf *Porcuking *Pusplaty *Radiodillo *Reagan *Serpens *Shrexd *Skurk *Slolar *Snrain *Solemren *Tarsor *Turstles Mentioned *Giant Rhinosaurous *The Big One *Time Watcher *Jen Trivia *All characters in the series either appear or are mentioned. *This is the Cockroachesimonctergonnes' first starring role. *This movie will be followed by the 15-minute special "The End". *With roughly 6,000,000 different living beings this is the 2013 piece that has shown the most characters. *Josh is the only surviving main character. *Ironically, Fabian and Cris died the same day of their birthdays. Category:Movies